the_life_of_a_shinigami_girlfandomcom-20200214-history
Satsuki Uzaki
Oh, let's see, not much trouble, I only backstabbed Abarai and directly attacked Captain Kuchiki, as well as releasing my Zanpakuto and breaking into the Repentance Cell and making it very clear that I'm a Ryoka. Also, I swore in front of Captain Kuchiki -Satsuki Uzaki, It's On! Satsuki Uzaki (Uzaki Satsuki) is the co lieutenant of the Eleventh Division under Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. She is the first and only daughter of Tasuku Uzaki and Yugito Uzaki, the younger sister of Susanoo Uzaki, Chikako Uzaki, Chojuro Uzaki, and Taisuke Uzaki, the twin sister of Haibuko Uzaki, the older sister of Benjiro Uzaki and Inojiro Uzaki, the older half sister of Hana Uzaki, the niece of Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, and a friend of Sakoku Nakamoto, Shinkimaru Kaguen, Pakura Hatsuno, Rukia Kuchiki, and later Ichigo Kurosaki, Zakuro Kurosaki, and Momo Kurosaki. She later gets into a relationship with Ichigo. After the series, Satsuki marries Ichigo and they have a daughter named Kagura. Shortly after this, Satsuki defeated her captain, Kenpachi Zaraki after finishing her captain's test, thus becoming the 12th Kenpachi, second female Kenpachi, and the new captain of the Eleventh Division, thus leaving Ichigo to raise their daughter on his own. Appearance Satsuki is a few inches taller than average with sun tanned skin and unique green eyes with brown and gold flecks, a trait she shares with all her brothers and their father. She has long dark brown hair held in a high ponytail with long light brown bangs moved out of her face. After losing her eye to Jin Kariya, Satsuki wore a black piece of cloth as an eyepatch until she fixed her bangs to cover her right eye. As a Shinigami of Gotei 13, Satsuki wears the standard black shihakusho. Her Zanpakuto hangs from her waist in a sheath. Her Zanpakuto is with her at almost all times since she is of the Eleventh Division. 17 months after Aizen's defeat, Satsuki wears a shihakusho similar to the keisen uniform. Her shihakusho's back and sleeves and removed. Instead of sleeves, Satsuki wears the sleeves disattached that extend from her wrist to the top of her biceps. She wears her co lieutenant badge around her right sleeve. When disguised as a Gigai in Agent of Shinigami, she wore the school uniform (even though she graduated before she died). After the Soul Society, whenever Satsuki was in a Gigai, she was seen wearing dark pants, scuffed boots, a gray tank top, and cream colored arm warmers. She later switches this in favor of a student uniform. Satsuki has been shown to have five tatoos, the Eleventh Division symbol on her upper right arm, thr Uzaki clan crest on her upper left arm, a lightning bolt on her left thigh, and two flying birds on her right thigh. According to what she tells Ichigo, Satsuki says that the Eleventh Division symbol represents her desire to become strong, the clan crest symbolizes loyalty to her family, the lightning bolt honors Yasei no Kaminari, and the flying birds represent her two siblings that she never knew that well, Benjiro, the only Uzaki in the World of the Living, and Chikako who became a Visored when she was three. Personality Satsuki is the kind of person whose cool, calm, and collected demeanor hides a fiery temper. Her fiery temper partially helped her become stronger, as she wanted to surpass numerous boys in the Shin'o Academy. She is strong willed and fearless and a bit reckless. She has a tendency to refer to males by their last names, except for her male family members, Sakoku, Shinkimaru, Ichigo, and Uryu Ishida. When she first met the Kurosakis, Satsuki was portrayed as tsundere, acting very cold and hostile to the three, especially Ichigo Kurosaki, seeing them as "lowly humans", as the rest of the Soul Society would have. Her hostile attitude toward Ichigo stems from her mother, Yugito Uzaki, telling her not to trust men, and Zakuro and Momo because they were humans. Over the Agent of Shinigami Arc, Satsuki has warmed up to them and describes having weird feeling around Ichigo. Satsuki is very soft and warm around her mother, Chojuro, Taisuke, and Inojiro. Over the Agent of Shinigami and Soul Society arcs, Satsuki has become soft around Ichigo; she told him about her family's death at Midori Sugai's hands (something not even Sakoku, Shinkimaru, and Pakura didn't know). Over time, Satsuki has developed romantic feelings for Ichigo, and in turn, he developed the same feelings for her. However, it's hinted that Ichigo started liking her first, as he stated that Rukia had described Satsuki as a "heartbreaker". The romance blossoms over the Bount arc, but she begins to pull away at the beginning of the Arrancar arc, feeling that she was too weak, having lost numerous fights. Ichigo reassures her he loves her the same, even with her scars and failures, and they haven't had major complications since. Yasei no Kaminari and Zangetsu often comment on their Zanpakuto owners' close relationship. As a member of the Eleventh Division, Satsuki has a great love of fighting. She enters in a battle rage and challenges an opponent by holding her Zanpakuto to their neck. She typically uses insults to set them on edge and once she figures out their abilities, she quotes them to get the opponent even more nervous. History Satsuki was the fourth child of Tasuku and Yugito Uzaki. A year after she and her twin brother Haibuko were born, Tasuku cheated on Yugito and would have left her if not for the birth of Inojiro. Satsuki was the only one who knew about it besides Tasuku, Yugito, and Midori Sugai. Yugito told Satsuki not to trust men because they would only hurt her. Because of this, Satsuki was slow to trust boys. A few years after Inojiro's birth, Midori came to the Uzaki house in the night to murder Yugito and Inojiro. She succeeded, but she also murdered Susanoo and Chojuro when they got in her way. In her fit of rage, Midori killed the remaining Uzaki children. After passing on to the Soul Society, the family was separated. Satsuki met Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa and began picking fights around the Soul Society along with them. At some point, Ikkaku challenged Kenpachi Zaraki and lost the fight. Shortly after the latter became the captain of the Eleventh Division, the three became higher ranked Soul Reapers of this Division. Later, the Eleventh Division was tasked with the extermination of a strong Hollow. Yachiru Kusajishi, the lieutenant, rushes forward before Yumichika stops her. Zaraki then starts to take on the Hollow, overpowering it. Ikkaku starts fighting it too, and Yachiru suggests a contest to see who could cut off the most tenacles, to which Zaraki agrees. Satsuki, Zaraki, Ikkaku, and Yumichika rush forward to fight the Hollow. Years later, Satsuki was assigned to Karakura Town with her friend, Rukia Kuchiki. They felt a strong presence of Spiritual Energy, and they met Ichigo Kurosaki. Rukia was wounded while fighting a Hollow and transferred her powers to Ichigo, his twin sister Zakuro, and their older cousin Momo, making them Substitute Shinigami. Two months after these events, Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, and Susanoo Uzaki came to the Human World to arrest Rukia. Satsuki, Ichigo, and Momo are trying to find Zakuro, but run into Satsuki's brother Chojuro, who tells them who came from the Soul Society. Satsuki attempts to attack Kuchiki but Susanoo blocks the attack. Satsuki later wakes up in Urahara's Shop, where she witnesses the training of the Kurosakis. Later Satsuki, Chojuro, Ichigo, Zakuro, Momo, Quincy Uryu Ishida and Azumi Toyoda, Chad, Orihime, and the cat Yoruichi go through the Seikamon into the Soul Society. Plot Soul Society Arc Satsuki witnessed the battle between Ichigo and Jidanbo, the gatekeeper of one of the four Spirit Gates. They are about to enter but are intercepted by Gin Ichimaru, Chojuro's captain. Satsuki reveals her rank as the Fourth Seat of the Eleventh Division when Ichimaru insults her. Satsuki and the others stay at the elder of the Rukon district's hone. At dinner, Ganju Shiba drops by, and Ichigo picks a fight with him. Satsuki, Azumi, and Chojuro insult the two of them. Then Ganju hurriedly leaves for reason uncomprehenable. Later they go to Kukaku Shiba's and use Reishukaku to burst into the Seireitei. Naturally Satsuki and Chojuro as Soul Reapers already knew how to use it. The rescue party successfully enters the Seireitei but are separated. Satsuki, Chojuro, Azumi, Zakuro, and Momo end up in one place. Zakuro and Satsuki run to find Ichigo, while Momo and Chojuro hunt down Ganju. Azumi runs to look for Uryu. Satsuki and Zakuro arrive to find Ichigo standing above a defeated Ikkaku Madarame, the Thurd Seat of the Eleventh Division. They learn that Captain Kenpachi Zaraki will be hunting down Ichigo, but Satsuki already knew this. Upon questioning, she informs them that she really is the Fourth Seat of the Eleventh Division and that Zaraki is her captain. They meet up with Ganju, Momo and Chojuro again and they continue. To attempt and escape Eleventh Division members, Ichigo and Ganju attempt to take Hanataro Yamada hostagr, but Satsuki told them it wouldnt work. They take advantage of Hanataro's offer to show them around the sewers of the Seireitei. After they emerge, they are confronted by Renji, who engages in a fight with Ichigo, then begs them to rescue Rukia. They return to the sewers, where Hanataro heals them. When they emerge, they are found by Abarai. Ichigo engages the lieutenant in battle while Satsuki draws her Zanpakuto, saying she'll be ready to intervene. She attacks Abarai with her released Zanpakuto but he forces her back. While he explained to Ichigo that his powers increased in the Soul Society, Satsuki stabbed Abarai in the back, which subsequently led him to cut open her shoulders and slashes her leg. She falls down due to blood loss, and Abarai prepares to kill her, but Ichigo saves her from death by blocking Abarai's sword. In the sewers, Satsuki is healed by Hanataro. She realizes that if she couldn't last against Abarai, she wasn't ready to help rescue Rukia. Eventually, Zaraki and his lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi find them. Satsuki wanted to stay and fight with Ichigo, but he told her to go with the others, which she reluctantly did. The gang manages find Rukia and manage to open the cell, but are interrupted by Kuchiki. Satsuki released her Zanpakuto and directly attacks Kuchiki until Ichigo appears, who has survived his fight with Zaraki. Yoruichi also reveals, that he is not a cat, and further more, is a woman. She vows to make Ichigo stronger than Kuchiki and leaves with Momo. The two captains prepare to take the Ryoka for questioning, but Toshiro Hitsugaya takes the two Uzakis to his barracks. ]]Much later, Satsuki goes with Chojuro and Ichigo to the Sokyoku to save Rukia. Captains Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake destroy the Sokyoku and are left to face off with Head Captain Yamamoto. Ichigo gives Rukia to Renji to protect while he hinself engages Kuchiki. Chojuro decides to take on Amaya Hoshimoto of the Third Division, leaving Satsuki to battle her twin brother Haibuko. After defeating Haibuko, they find out the truth about Captain Sosuke Aizen of the Fifth Division and his plan. Haibuko reveals himself to be a subordinate of the traitorous captain along with Gin Ichimatu and Kaname Tosen. Satsuki is angered by his actions agaonst the Soul Society. They are too late when Aizen departs for the Hueco Mundo. Satsuki spent a week fully healing from her wounds. On the last day, Ichigo visits her in the infirmary. She reflects on how rude Haibuko always was and she never thought he'd be truly evil. Ichigo responds by kissing her, but Yoruichi interrupts them and informs them that they're leaving. Ichigo, Zakuro, Momo, Uryu, Azumi, Chad, Orihime, and Yoruichi leave for Karakura Town, but Satsuki, Chojuro, and Rukia stay in the Soul Society. Bount Arc Satsuki first appears at Karakura High School with Renji Abarai. She reprimands his method of drawing the Kurosakis' attention, even though it works. A Hollow appears and Satsuki helps incapacitate it. Ichigo says to meet at Kisuke Urahara's shop later in the day. That night, Satsuki meets with Yoruichi Shihoin and Soi Fon. Yoruichi tells them what she found out, that the new enemies are Bounts. Renji calls Satsuki's Soul Pager informs them of the small Spiritual Pressure sensed, she goes to Orihime Inoue's place just in time to see her kidnapped. The next day Satsuki, Yoruichi, and Soi Fon go to Urahara's shop, and they run into the others looking for the phone. A girl calls and orders them to go back to Orihime's apartment at eight. Azumi fills Satsuki in on the previous events. At Orihime's apartment, someone has possesed Orihime and attacks them, and Chad is kidnapped. The ones who have been calling are strange people who no one knows. They try to fight them but they disappear. The Soul Reapers excluding Satsuki leave their unoccupied bodies with Urahara and discussed their options. Ririn calls and sent them to Karakura Museum. At the museum, the Soul Reapers are forced to leave their Zanpakutos in display cases. Yasei no Kaminari's name is spelled Yosay know Cameenaree. Ririn tells them they have to find her in the musuem. The rooms they come across all look the same but one room sends them into hallucinations of them trapped in glass cases. According to Ichigo, the building has been twisted into an infinite loop. They resolve into going into an L formation in order not to run into traps. After an hour, Ichigo and Renji begin fighting and go in opposite directions and Uryu suddenly figures out the puzzle. His theory was right, the hole in the ground was no more than an illusion, and they all find themselves in the musuem entrance. Satsuki attempts to attack Ririn but fails. Noba restrains Uryu but he uses Zakuro's combat pass to knock out a Soul Candy from Noba. Satsuki believes they are Mod Souls gone rogue. The Mod Souls escpae through the same gate that captures Orihime and Chad, speaking of which, are back. The musuem episode took all night, so the gang heads to school. The Gigais of Ichigo, Zakuro, Momo, and Renji are laying in the schoolgrounds. Ririn explains that one of them is an imposter and they have until noon to figure it out. Satsuki tells them that she wishes she could stay and help, but she had to meet Yoruichi and Soi Fon. Satsuki still looks around the school for information. At some point, she meets back up with Yoruichi and Soi Fon, then they go onto the roof, but Soi Fon stops to kick the glass window in front of the other gang. suddenly appear and leap up the building, with Soi Fon breaking a window, freaking out Chad. Satsuki now thinks Chad is the imposter, and Ichigo voices her thoughts. Chad turns into Kurodo, then Ririn tells them they must pass another test to get Chad back. To find Chad, the others must destroy a gate. The gate sucks Orihime, Uryu, Kon, Tsuki, and Cacti inside, so Satsuki, Ichigo, Zakuro, Momo, and Renji have no choice but to go and save them. The Soul Reapers attempt to use Bankai but they cannot activate it, so they are stuck inside the gate. Inside, thr Mod Souls hold Chad hostage, and give the others five minutes to save them. They must go through Noba, Kurudo, and the unidentified Mod Soul. Ichigo begins attacking Kurudo, Renji attacks Noba, and Satsuki attacks the last Mod Soul. Zakuro then realizes Urahara is behind it, and the glass breaks and the other two are freed. The unidentified Mod Soul introduces herself as Kannazuki, Satsuki's Mod Soul. She apologized for the mayheem. Yoruichi appears and explains about the intruder: a Bount. Arrancar Arc Satsuki first appeared when she, along with Sakoku Nakamoto, Pakura Hatsuno, Shinkimaru Kaguen, Rukia Kuchiki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Renji Abarai, Rangiku Matsumoto, Ikkaku Madarame, and Yumichika Ayasegawa arrive at the high school. She remains mostly quiet as some of the others bicker. Upon finding the classroom, Satsuki doesnt speak much, even when Rukia and Renji beat on Ichigo a bit before Rukia drags him to fight a Hollow. As she glances at Zakuro Kurosaki and Renji, she remembers what he said to her during the Bounts Invasion. The other human in the classroom become afraid of Satsuki and Renji, and Ikkaku tries attacking them, only to be stopped by Satsuki. Toshiro comments that Satsuki may as well be the only sane person in the group. Upon arriving at the Kurosaki house, Satsuki is the only one to think about using the door and reprimands the others for it. While explaining the Arrancars to Ichigo, Satsuki describes them as half Soul Reaper half Hollow. After the 'meeting" is done, Satsuki and Toshiro stay on the roof of Orihime Inoue's apartment. Satsuki and Toshiro sense the Arrancars' Spiritual Pressure. Satsuki puts Kannazuki into her Gigai. Satsuki senses an Arrancar heading toward a weak Spiritual Pressure, she heads in the direction. In the scene, Ikkaku is facing off against a large Arrancar, while a female Arrancar prepares to actovate a Zanpakuto agaonst Keigo Asano, one of Ichigo's friends who, because of his interactions with the Bount, can now see the Spiritual World. Satsuki intervenes by wrapping Reishi Cloth around the Arrancar's Zanpakuto. Satsuki introduces herself then attacks. The Arrancar introduces herself as Lea Menendez, then both clash, with Satsuki winning after gaining the 80% of her powers she wasnt allowed to use in the World of the Living. The damged Arrancar then retreats to the Hueco Mundo with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. After Ichigo leaves to train without a word, Satsuki continued helping the other Soul Reapers (minus Renji who was helping Urahara) payrol the area. At Orhime's house, she, along with Toshiro and Rangiku set up a call to Head Captain Yamamoto, who informs them that Jushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyoraku found out that Aizen's objective was to kill the Soul King. Yamamoto expects the Hogyoku to fully awaken in four months and the war against Aizen would be fought in the winter. He orders them to train and get stronger before the war that winter. Rangiku leaves to inform Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Renji, but Satsuki eavesdrops on Toshiro's conversation with Momo Hinamori, who believes Aizen is innocent. After this, she leaves, not wanting to hear more. During the day, Satsuki lays low until her Soul Pager picks up a Hollow. Knowing the Rangiku was closer, she stayed put untik the Spiritual Pressure changed. She rushed over along with the others and battled the Arrancar until Ikkaku killed it. They question a rebellious spirit, but decide to wait until the morning to perform Konso. In the middle of the night, she senses the exact same spiritual pressure as the day so she heads put with Captain Hitsugaya to aid Rangiku in fighting off the Arrancar. They split up and Satsuki follows Ikkaku and Yumichika, who were following Spiritual Pressure and are suddenly surrounded by Arrancar. Yumichika calls Rangiku and Toshiro orders them to kill on sight, and soon the three kill them all. They regroup with Rangiku and Toshiro, and the soul from earlier, Shota, finds his sister Yui, who is also a soul by now, and a damaged one. Back at Orihime's house, Jushiro calls them. He informs them that all the Arrancar are actually clones of one which had hidden itself. After this, Toshiro stations them all arpund town for patrol. The Arrancar makes its move that night again, and Satsuki goes through town following one. After turning around the corner, she sees a scared soul. She becomes suspicious because Arrancar couldnt just disappear. When she turns her back, the soul turns into the Arrancar and attacks her. She dispatches it, now knowing how it could easily approach humans and souls. After everyone returned, Rangiku and Toshiro compare information they find and come to the conclusion that there is something wrong with Yui. Satsuki agrees, saying that a no human or soul could ever survive a direct attack from a Hollow, much less an Arrancar. Toshiro attempts Konso on Yui, but it doesnt work, promptibg the Soul Reapers to come to the cobclusion that they should keep a close eye on Yui. They call Jushiro and the Reasearch Department to relay this information. They decide to keep Yui in a Kido barrier, athe soul in question agrees with encouragement from Rangiku. Toshiro and Satsuki go out for patrol shifts and Yumichika leaves to inform Renji of the situation. The next day, Satsuki comes in from patrol with Toshiro to find the the barrier had been broken and Shota and Yui were gone. Just then, Jushiro calls with the results of the research. Toshiro sends Rangiku out to look for the souls while Satsuki stays to hear the results. Yui is a clone made by the Arrancar, and when the Arrancar took her soul, he gained the ability to create clones while the main body remained safe. Upon the conclusion, they fogure that Yui used Shota's power to break the barrier and lured him into a trap. There is a sudden surge in Spiritual Pressure and they all head toward the area where the lead Arrancar is attacking since he feels he scraped up enough strength. Rangiku had been attacking him, but Satsuki and Toshiro intervene and attack woth their released Zanpakuto. The lead Arrancar hides himself and sends thousands of clones to attack. Ikkaku and Yumichika choose this moment to drop in. The clones scatter to eat the humans, so Toshirp allows the ones from the Eleventh Division to take them on. The three easily kill multiple clones but they just kept coming. After the original's defeat at the hands of Toshiro and Rangiku, the others disappear as well, ending the battle. Post Series After these events, Satsuki applies to become the new captain of the Eleventh Division. She passes the captains' test and receives recommendations from Captains Yugito Uzako, Tasuku Uzaki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Jushiro Ukitake, and Shunsui Kyoraku. She marries her boyfriend, Ichigo Kurosaki and they have a daughter named Yukino Kurosaki. However, after she defeats Kenpachi Zaraki in battle, sbe becomes the new captain of the Eleventh Division, thus forcing her to leave Ichigo and Yukino. Powers and Abilities Satsuki's fighting style is common among high ranking members of the Eleventh Division: charging into battle without a plan, relying on their own strength and releasing their Zanpakuto for a better weapon. She challenges by pointing her sword at their neck. She fires insults at them to set them on edge. She finds out their abilities and weaknesses and quotes them to make the enemy more nervous. Master Swordsman: Satsuki's main ability is her high skill in Zanjutsu. Zaraki had stated that her skill is very advanced than most other Soul Reapers. Satsuki relies on her ability to fight Hollows and other enemies. While at first being an expert swordsman, her desire to improve has boosted her to a master level by time the Arrancars invade. By the end of the series, she is so masterful she can defeat a seasoned Kenpachi Zaraki in battle. Kido Practitioner: Satsuki's lowest level of power is definitely Kido. She prefers her weapon skills and body technique skills over this, but she has been seen using Shakkaho, Raikoho, and Sokatsui on several occasions. This hasnt stopped her from achieving her current status as captain. Expert Hakuda Combatant: Satsuki uses her body to fight. She can deal a large amount of damage in a single punch or kick. Sakoku has noted that she can make him see stars in a single punch. After the timeskip, Satsuki is almost at a master level, being the co lieutenant of the Eleventh Division. She was able to keep up with Arrancar Tier Harribel in an unarmed fight. *Shunko (Lightning): An advanced technique which cimbines Hakuda and Kido. Satsuki learned this technique from the original creator, Yoruichi Shihoin. This technique enhanced her arms and legs for combat as well as neutralizing the opponents movements. The Kido can be controlled and fired at the enemy. Yoruichi and Soi Fon find it impressive that Satsuki learned this nove, despite bot being from the Second Division or Punishment Force. Shunpo Expert: Satsuki is at a considerable level of Shunpo at her age. She was taught to use this skill by Yoruichi, the Flash Goddess. Satsuki has been shown to be able to keep up woth masters of Hoho and can create a certain amoint of speed clpnes. She uses this skill while battling, shown when dhe defeated sixteen minor Arrancar and used Hoho to cover the distances in between the enemies. Great Spiritual Power: Being a co lieutenant of Gotei 13, at first Satsuki has a high amount of spiritual energy. Her Reiatsu is golden-yellow. After becoming captain, her Spiritual Pressure has grown to a greater level. Now her Reiatsu is violet, like in her Bankai form. Enhanced Strength: Satsuki is very strong and noted to be stronger than her older brothers. She can lift and throw a human and is still a very good opponent without her Zanpakuto (but she's from the Eleventh Division so she carries her Zanpakuto at all times). Enhanced Edurance: Satsuki is shown to have a high amount of stamina. She was still able to defeat Haibuko after being impaled and having her throat cut by his Zanpakuto. Zanpakuto Yasei no Kaminari (wild thunder): In its sealed form, Yasei no Kaminari resembles a typical katana with a blue, purple, and yellow checker pattern. On the hilt is a yellow lightning symbol. The silver tsuba has curves to make it appear like a lightning cloud. *Shikai: Its Shikai command is Strike and Clash (Sutoraiku to Shototsu). Satsuki draws a lightning bolt in the air. A second blade shoots out from the end of the handle, creating a double bladed sword. The transformation is accompanied by two minor strikes of lightning. Shikai Special Ability: Yasei no Kaminari is a lightning type Zanpakuto. Yasei no Kaminari can generate lightning and shoot it at the enemy, but this attack is much more powerful when using natrual lightning. The attacks are amplified using water, easily cracking through earth, and weak against wind. **Kaminari no Ikari o Arawa ni Shimasu (Unsheathe the wrath of lightning): Satsuki calls out the name of this attack while pointing one of the blades at the enemy. Lightning strikes over and over again at the enemy until Satsuki lowers her Zanpakuto. The attack is alot better when using natrual lightning. **Kaminari Shirudo (Lightning Shield): Satsuki calls out the name while holding her Zanpakuto diagonally in front of her body. A lightning shield completely surrounds Satsuki and shields her from one attack only. **Sanda no Jishin (Lightning Quake) Satsuki calls out the name of this attack and pierces the ground with Yasei no Kaminari. The ground cracks and lightning comes through the cracks to electrocute anyone standing there. *Bankai: Raitoningu Shometsu (Lightning Annihilation) Satsuki's Bankai changes her appearance. Satsuki's hair stands on end during the transformation. Her bangs turn periwinkle and is a shaped like a lightning bolt. Her hair turns silver and frizzy. Satsuki wears a short yellow kimono with a blue sash and purple leggings with silver boots. She gains a second double bladed sword. In this state, her Reiatsu is violet. Bankai Special Ability: Raitoningu Shometsu creates a circle of lightning around Satsuki that protects her from most attacks. Thunder can also be heard and the immense amount of lightning could electrocute someone from the outside very badly. Satsuki can expand the lightning circle to include others in it. She is able to use her Shikai attacks in this form. Trivia *Depending on how it is written, the name "Satsuki" can mean "May", "early moon", "blossom", or "happiness". Uzaki is "Uzuki" written a different way, which is the Japanese month if April. *Satsuki resembles the creator's main Naruto OC, Sylvi Omaki when Sylvi is in human form. Satsuki's Bankai appearance resembles Sylvi's half wolf form. **Their names also have a similar ring to them. **This was meant to parodize the resemblance of canon Bleach characters Ichigo Kurosaki and Uryu Ishida to the canon Naruto characters Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. **Satsuki's Zanpakuto type is lightning. Sylvi's natrual affinity is lightning. *Satsuki's personality and relationship with her parents is similar to that of Isabelle Lightwood from the Mortal Instruments series. *Satsuki and her twin brother Haibuko are so different that they werent even born on the same day. Satsuki was born two minutes before midnight and Haibuko was born two minutes after midnight. *Satsuki resembkes Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail. *Whenever Satsuki gets into an arguement with Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa, they refer to each other by the nicknames Yachiru Kusajishi gave them (Tsuki-chan, Baldy, Yun Yun) Quotes (To Renji Abarai) You've changed. Alot. For worse. (To Zakuro Kurosaki) It's not a matter of stupidity, it's a matter of doing the opposite of whatever he's told. (To Ganju Shiba) I lost the feeling of fear when i faced my first Hollow. (To Ikkaku Madarame) You fell flat on your face. That hasn't happened in a long time. (To Rukia Kuchiki) Ouch. You could at least pretend you're glad to see us. (To Toshiro Hitsugaya) Oh let's see, Not much trouble, I only backstabbed Abarai and directly attacked Captain Kuchiki, as well as releasing my Zanpakuto and breaking into the Repentance Cell and making it very clear that I'm a Ryoka. Also I swore in front of Captain Kuchiki (To Delcina Suarez) There'll be no screaming tonight Arrancar. My name is Satsuki Uzaki, Fourth Seat of the Eleventh Division. I'm here to kill you.